Naruto: Meeting of the Modern Ninjas
by Diamond Man
Summary: What if the ninja world as we know it, was real? When Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll containing the Shadow Clone jutsu, he also discovers a scroll written by the Sage of the Six Paths containing how to travel to the modern world. Naru/Saku
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all of its characters belong to Mahashi Kishimoto. If I did own it, the story would have been a little different. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Prologue**

In the modern world, there are such things that we as humans claim to be fictional, non-existent, or impossible to do. Such as jumping off buildings or trees and landing on the ground without breaking a single bone; and then there's being able to spew fire out of your mouth or punching someone with so much force that the person goes flying over 100 ft and killing them instantly. Little do we know however, such things exist underneath our very noses.

We all know the story of the Sage of the Six Paths giving birth to the ability to use jutsu and being the first jinchuuriki ever by containing the Ten-Tailed Beast inside of him. There was something else that he discovered though. The Sage had discovered our world, and how to travel back and forth between the two worlds. Fascinated by his discovery, he recorded everything that he had learned of our world on a scroll and made sure to keep it safe. When it came time to split the Ten-Tails into the nine different tailed beasts and name his successor on his deathbed, he told the youngest of his two sons about his discovery. He told his son to keep the scroll safe and make sure that his older brother did not learn about it. Promising to his father that all would be kept safe, the Sage of Six Paths named his youngest son his successor, beginning the ancient feud between the descendants of the two brothers: the Senju and the Uchiha.

As the years passed by, and the conflicts among the different ninja clans continued on, a rogue Uchiha that had become friends with the Senju discovered the scroll that the Sage of the Six Paths had made. He read every detail that the Sage had written and made sure that he had everything memorized, because he had formulated a plan. This Uchiha whose name was Hajime Uchiha, a pacifist, wanted to start a new beginning for the Uchiha and any other clans that wanted to follow him by traveling to our world and living there. He proposed the idea to Hashirama Senju, the future First Hokage, and liked the idea of starting a new beginning. The problem was that Hashirama didn't fully understand what Hajime was saying. Instead of helping Hajime go to our world, the Senju and the Uchiha ended their fighting and formed the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha. Hajime did not give up on his dream though and decided to continue with his plan anyway. Gathering other Uchiha members, along with other clans that were becoming extinct, prepared to leave the ninja world and travel to the "New World". Before leaving, however, Hajime gave the scroll to Hashirama and told him everything about it. Telling him to keep it safe from Madara Uchiha, he entrusted the scroll to him and with that departed with his followers to our world. The First Hokage, his brother, and top clan leaders of the village were the only ones to know about this scroll. With that, they locked it away with the forbidden scrolls where it rested for decades. And so without anyone else's knowledge, the Uchiha, the Yuki (Haku's clan), and others had began a new life in our world. They continued to practice the ninja arts and formed their own village together called: The Hidden Shinobi Village. Hajime Uchiha was the first ruler of the village, who ruled the village with the The First Hokage's Will of Fire philosophy. Hajime had attained the Eternal Mangeyko Sharingan through other means other than killing your best friend. With this new ability of his, he was able to live eternally on Earth and decided to act as the pathway to travel between our world and the ninja world as his retirement.

The rest of the world, both ours and the other, continued with their daily lives without knowing about each other. Until one day when fate plays out the meeting of the two worlds for the first time without it being a secret. The existence of both worlds will become known to each other and history will be changed forever. And it all started with one Naruto Uzumaki trying to pass the academy.


	2. Chapter 1: Naruto Discovers the Secret

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I'm back with the the next chapter of Naruto: Meeting of the Modern Ninjas! I'm really looking forward to the development of this story and I hope that all of you enjoy it. I would like to add that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You's <strong>

I would like to thank dbzgtfan2004 and 9-tailed reaper for reviewing my very first chapter to my first published story.

**Responses**

**dbzgtfan2004 –** Thanks man. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Naru/Saku forever! XD

**9-tailed reaper –** Thank you for the review. I'm glad to know that you've taken an interest in my story. Here's the next chapter for ya.

* * *

><p>Well without further ado, here is Chapter 1. Please read, review, and enjoy the story. Thank you.<p>

**Naruto: Meeting of the Modern Ninjas  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Naruto Discovers the Secret**

Lying on the ground beat up and bruised was Mizuki. Naruto had just finished beating the living tar out of him with his newly mastered Shadow Clone Jutsu. As Naruto and Iruka were talking, something caught Naruto's eye. Iruka noticed Naruto was looking at the Forbidden Scroll and said, "Naruto, what's the matter?" " Do you see something?"

"Yeah. I do.", replied Naruto. Reaching down, Naruto picked up the scroll and saw faint lines on the back indicating a hidden storage seal. "Iruka-sensei, look at this. What is that?", asked the blond-haired ninja.

"That looks like a storage seal. But I wonder why it's hidden." After saying this, Iruka put his hand on the seal and applied chakra to it. With a poof of smoke, small appeared before the duo's eyes.

Letting curiosity get the best of him, Naruto couldn't restrain himself. He just had to see what was inside the scroll. "I wonder what's in this.", Naruto. "Huh? Wait! Naruto I don't think we're supposed to look at!" exclaimed Iruka. But it was too late, Naruto had already opened the scroll and and started to unroll it.

With an exasperated sigh, Iruka joined Naruto and looked at the contents of the scroll. Immediately his widened in shock as he read who had written this. "No. I-it can't be.", said Iruka.

"What? What is it Iruka-sensei?", asked Naruto, "What's with that look on your face?"

"Naruto, do you remember any of your history lessons that I taught you?"

"A little, I hated history! It was so boring. The only thing interesting about it were the really cool ninjas!"

"Ok, well do you remember anything about a guy called the Sage of the Six paths?" questioned Iruka.

Sitting there, thinking for a moment, Naruto tried to remember who the Sage was. _"Hmmm... that name sounds so familiar. Where I have heard that name before?" _thought Naruto. Then it hit him and he remembered. "Oh yeah! I remember now! Isn't he supposed to be that one guy that made it possible for all ninjas to be able to use jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, very good." answered Iruka. "It says here that the person that wrote this is the Sage of the Six Paths himself."

"... WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! OH MAN THAT'S SO COOL!" screamed Naruto. "What does it say, what does say, what does say, wha-"

"Naruto will you please stop that and listen!" demanded Iruka. A tick mark was clearly visible on his head.

"Oh. Sorry, Iruka-sensei." said Naruto as he bowed, "But what does it say?"

Sighing, Iruka says, "It says here that the Sage had discovered another world. A world that is very different from our own, but very much like our own at the same time. Humans live here as well, however, they are very peculiar. They have chakra but don't even realize that it's there inside of them."

"..."

"It explains some other things about this world that he's speaking of and some jutsus that he wrote down as... well."

"REALLY! COOL! Can I have it Iruka-sensei? Huh, can I?" begged Naruto.

"No Naruto, we need to report this to the Hokage."

"WHAT! HE DOESN'T NEED IT! I WANT TO LEARN THOSE JUTSU!"

"Naruto would you ple-"

At that moment ANBU arrived to arrest Mizuki. Making sure that they don't notice, Iruka slips the scroll into his pocket, so that they can show the Hokage later.

"Are you two alright?" asked an ANBU member.

"Yes. We're fine. In fact, Naruto here was the one that beat Mizuki." said Iruka

"But how?" asked the ANBU member "How could somebody that's not even a genin defeat someone of Mizuki's level?"

"Hehe, well..." said Iruka as he looked down at Naruto smiling "I guess through hard work and determination, you can accomplish anything. Isn't that right Naruto?"

"You bet! Believe it!" the knucklehead ninja exclaimed.

The two ANBU and Iruka chuckled at his exclamation. Most of the ANBU actually viewed Naruto as a hero. Respecting the Fourth's wishes about wanting Naruto to be viewed as a hero, they didn't see Naruto as the Nine-Tailed Fox. In fact they were the ones that saved Naruto from getting beaten several times in the past.

"Well, I better take this scum bag to the prison. Take care of yourself Iruka. And you too Naruto." said one of the ANBU.

"Don't worry Towa, we will. Thank you." said Iruka.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Towa and his partner picked up Mizuki and disappeared. By this point, the sun had appeared over the horizon. Iruka felt like that Naruto had passed the academy and so he decided to do something special for the blond haired ninja.

"Naruto." said Iruka

"Huh? Yeah, what is it Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto

"Close your eyes. And no peeking!"

"Oh ok sensei."

Reaching behind his head, Iruka untied his headband and tied around Naruto's head. "Ok, you can open your eyes." said Iruka.

Opening his eyes, Naruto sees that Iruka's headband is gone and that he's smiling. "Congratulations! You've graduated from the academy!" Iruka said happily.

Iruka looked and noticed that Naruto had a shocked expression on his face and that tears were running down his face. Confused, Iruka says "Huh? Naruto, what's wrong? Are yo-"

Before he could finish, however, he was tackled by an extremely joyous Naruto. Naruto hugged Iruka and kept saying "Thank you! Thank you!" Iruka just laughed, happy that his surrogate little brother was happy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, the Third Hokage sat looking in his crystal ball with a smile on his face as he watched the what was taking place before him. "Haha, well done Naruto. I know that you'll do well." he said.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: New Bonds Formed

**Quick Author's Note**

I forgot to add this in but here it is:

Normal Speech **Demon/Inner Self Speech**

_Normal Thoughts/Flashbacks_** _Demon Thoughts_**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters/places. They are the sole property of Kishimoto. The only thing I own are any OC's and my fan-made story line. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Meeting of the Modern Ninjas<br>**

**Chapter 2: New Bonds Formed**

Naruto Uzumaki walked into the classroom to find his other classmates talking amongst themselves, excited about graduating from the academy and finally becoming ninjas. He had been thinking about the two things that he had discovered last night. One was him being the jailer of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the second being the discovery of the 'other world'. As he started to walk to his seat he recalled the discussion that him and Iruka had before leaving for the day.

Flashback:

"_Now Naruto there's something that you have to promise me." said Iruka._

"_Yeah? And what's that Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto_

"_You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this scroll that the two of us have found. Understood?"_

"_What? How come?"_

"_There's the possibility that there may be others that might want this discovery for themselves to use for the wrong purposes. I'm going to talk with the Hokage about this and see what he makes of it. Now promise me you won't go tell anyone."_

"_Oh ok, I promise Iruka-sensei."_

End Flashback

"_It's hard to believe that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside of me." _thought Naruto, "_All this time I couldn't figure out why the villagers hated me so much but now I know. But the idea that there's another world sounds really cool! I just wish I could tell someone."_

As he finished his thoughts, Naruto had arrived at a seat between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Sakura, the girl that he's been in love with since he was seven. Every time he looks into those emerald green eyes of her's he feels like he gets lost in them. The only thing that dampened his mood a little bit was that she liked Sasuke.

Iruka then stood in front of the newly instated genin and used the Big-Head no Jutsu yelling, "ALRIGHT NOW QUIET!" Everyone immediately shut up and looked at Iruka as he began to speak. "First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you for graduating the academy. Now that you all are ninjas, you are about to lead a dangerous life. And with this life, comes great responsibility. You all have been given the task of protecting the village, your family, and your comrades. I now will read off the squads that you all will be put on. Squad One..."

This went on for a little while until the moment arrived. "Squad Seven will be composed of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka would have expected much more of reaction but the only thing that happened was the sound of Naruto hitting his head on the desk as Sasuke's name was called out.

"_Hmmmm... interesting. I was expecting a much greater reaction out of that. I'll have to talk to Naruto after we're done." _thought Iruka. "Squad Eight will be composed of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. "Damn it!" muttered Kiba under his breath, "I get stuck with bug boy." _"On the other hand, I'm on the same team as Hinata! Yes!"_

"Squad Nine is currently on rotation. Squad Ten will be composed of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." There was a scream from Ino as she said "NOOOO!" and a groan from Shikamaru has he muttered under his breath something about women being troublesome.

Rolling his eyes at the antics of Squad Ten, Iruka then said, "Now that you all know who your squad members are, you'll wait here for your senseis to come and get you." With that, everyone began to talk and move around as they waited for their senseis to come. Iruka walked over to Naruto and asked, "Hey, you ok Naruto?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm ok Iruka-sensei. Just thinking that's all."

"I would have expected you to be happy that you got put on the same team as Sakura, how come you weren't excited?"

"Well, after last night... I got to thinking that maybe I should try and not keep this a total secret. I mean about the Fox that is. I'm going to tell my team mates about it."

"Naruto, I'm proud of what you've decided to do. If you need anything, you can talk to me." said Iruka with a small smile. "Make sure to let me know how it goes okay?"

Smiling, Naruto replies, "Alright Iruka-sensei. Thanks."

One by one, the squads left with their jonin sensei. Eventually, the only one left was Squad Seven waiting. Deciding to have some fun, Naruto takes one of the chalk board erasers and sets up above the door so that when their sensei opens it, the eraser will fall on his head.

"Naruto!" said Sakura, "Ugh, you're so immature!"

"**Oh come on, you know that its going to be funny!" said Inner Sakura.**

"_I know, but he acts so immature!" huffed Sakura. "Besides hes not as cool as Sasuke!"_

"**Oh please! What do you see in him anyways? Since when has he ever been nice to you, huh?"**

…

"_Sigh, never."_

"**Exactly! Besides, just by observing through your eyes, I can tell that there's someone that's everything that you've wanted."**

"_What! Really! Who?"_

"**I'm not telling you." **Snickering, she then said, **"You'll have to find out for yourself." **Inner Sakura then became silent and there was not another word spoken from her.

"_Argh! I can't believe her! Why does she always have to say things like that! She's impossible!"_

At that moment, Kakashi Hatake opened the door to the classroom and the eraser hit him in the head sending chalk dust into the air. Naruto burst out laughing and clutching his sides, Sakura started to giggle, and Sasuke had his usual impassive look.

"Based off of my first impression of you guys, I hate you." said Kakashi. "Sigh, oh well. Meet me up on the roof." Immediately he disappeared in a poof of smoke. The trio looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and left the classroom as they headed up to the roof.

* * *

><p>Iruka had decided that he was going to speak to the Hokage about the scroll that him and Naruto had found. So here he was, walking down the hallway in the Hokage Mansion towards the his leader's office. <em>"I wonder how the Hokage is going to take this news." <em>thought Iruka, _"Maybe its not a big deal but I still hope he doesn't take this matter the wrong way."_ He soon found himself in front of the Hokage's office. Sighing he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the Hokage.

Iruka opened the door and entered into the Hokage's office closing the door behind him. "Now, I understand that you wished to talk to me about something urgent Iruka?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes. The last night, while we waited for the ANBU to take Mizuki away we found this." He reached into his back pocket, pulling out the scroll. "It was in a secret storage compartment on the back of the Forbidden Scroll. It said that it was written by the Sage of the Six Paths." At this, the Third's eyes widened slightly. Putting his pipe down he said "Iruka, let me look at this."

Nodding, Iruka handed the scroll over to his leader. Grabbing it, the Third opened it up and started to read. As he got to the end of the scroll he read this:

_Here is a documented discovery of my findings of our world's twin world. In it describes what this twin world is like and how to travel to it. I've taken the liberty to also write some of my studies of jutsu for those I deem fit to learn. I, The Sage of the Six Paths, wish to share my writings with only ones that are worthy of this scroll. _

As he finished reading part of the introduction of this scroll, he put the scroll down, picked up his pipe and leaned back. His brow furrowed, the Hokage began to contemplate about this latest development.

"_This is quite interesting. I wonder if its really true that the fabled Sage wrote this. It does seem believable but I have my doubts about this." _

"Iruka."

"Uh, yes Hokage?" said Iruka.

"I would like to study this a bit more. However, I would like to copy the contents of this scroll. I don't why, but I have confidence in letting Naruto keep a copy of this scroll."

"W-wh-what? Y-you can't be serious Lord Hokage!"

Smiling, the Third said, "Just trust me Iruka. If its one person that I feel I can trust with this scroll, its Naruto. I know that he wouldn't use this information for the wrong purposes."

"Oh alright."

"Trust me Iruka, Naruto will not misuse the information in this scroll. Please notify him to come see in my office after they're done with their team meeting."

"Yes Lord Hokage." said Iruka as he bowed to his leader.

"You're dismissed."

With that, Iruka left his office to tell Naruto. As Iruka closed the door behind him, the Third Hokage went back to his paperwork. _"I hate who ever came up with the idea of paperwork!"_

* * *

><p>Finally Team Seven had arrived up on the roof and took a seat in front of their new sensei, Kakashi Hatake.<p>

"Yo." Kakashi said, "Now that all of you are here, lets start off with a little introduction. I want all of you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

Raising her hand, Sakura waits for Kakashi to acknowledge her.

"Yes?" said Kakashi.

"Sensei, aren't you supposed to go first?"

"Eh? Oh alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like or dislike is non of your business, I really don't have any hobbies, and dreams...well...uh...how about you blondie?"

"_All he told us was his name!" _thought all of three genin.

"Hey! Don't call me blondie! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, I dislike the three minute wait that it takes for ramen to heat up and people who think that they're better than anyone else, my hobby is pulling pranks, and my dream is to become Hokage so people will stop looking down on me and respect me!" as said his dream, he pumped his fist into the air with confidence.

Looking at Naruto, Sakura had a small smile on her face as she felt warm and inspired by the actions that Naruto had displayed. _"Wow. I don't know why, but looking at him makes feel like I belong here."_

Interrupting her thoughts, Kakashi went on to the next person. "Good, good. I like your dream Naruto." _"If he sticks to his dream, he'll make a fine Hokage. I won't let your son down sensei, and I'll be there for him every step of the way." _"Alright, your next." he said as he pointed at Sasuke.

"I don't have very many likes and I have a lot of dislikes. My hobby is training so I can kill a certain someone." Sasuke said with a dark look in his eyes.

"_Oookkaayy... I don't like that look he has. I'm going to need to make sure I steer him away from the path." _thought Kakashi. "Finally, its your turn... pinky."

"I...am...not...Pinky! Anyway, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like my friends, I dislike bullies, I like books, and my hobby is...um... I don't really know yet."

"_Hm, well this team is more surprising by the minute. I thought she would act more like an overzealous fangirl. Oh well, guess there's a first for everything."_ "Good. Our first genin test will be tomorrow morning. Meet me at training ground #7, oh, and don't eat anything before you come because you might throw up. See ya." With that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hey guys?" asked Naruto.

Both teens looked at Naruto and had curious looks on their faces. "What is it dobe? I've got somewhere I need to be." said Sasuke.

Sighing, Naruto said, "There's...there's something I need to tell you both and...you two are the only two people that I can trust with what I'm about to tell you."

Looking at each other and then looking back at Naruto, Sakura says "Ok, go on."

"Well...you know the Nine-Tailed Fox attack on the village twelve years ago?"

Nodding their heads, they waited for him to continue. "You've all been told that the Nine-Tailed Fox died in that battle, but that is a lie. The Fourth Hokage died sealing it in a newborn baby to insure the safety of the village. That baby...was me."

As he said this, he looked down with a sad look on his face as both of his team mates had shocked expressions on their faces. "I can understand if you don't want to be near me anymore so I'l-". Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as he was engulfed in a huge hug by Sakura. She was sobbing into Naruto's chest as she said, "N-na-Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm so v-very so-sorry. I-I-I shouldn't have t-tre-treated the way I have. Please forgive..." Sakura continued to sob into his chest with Naruto staring at Sakura in pure shock.

"Sakura." said Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't believe the news that he had just heard. This whole time since the Uchiha massacre he thought that he had it the worse. Worse than anyone else in the village. But after receiving this, it was too much for Sasuke to handle. This one moment, had become the start of a new beginning for him. _"This whole time...I thought I was the one that truly understood loneliness. Naruto, however, has had it worse than I have ever had. How could I have been so blind to see that he was also suffering."_

As he was thinking these thoughts, for the first time since the massacre of his clan, Sasuke started to cry. Walking over towards his two team mates, Sasuke also hugged Naruto while Sakura was still crying and hugging Naruto as well.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for being so blind to see the suffering in your eyes. I wish that I was there for you seeing as how you and me are so very similar. Both of us have lost something dear to us. You lost kindness and the chance to have a loving family, while I lost my whole clan. From this day on, you and I, are brothers."

With Naruto experiencing so much emotion at one time, he finally cracked. The cheerful mask that he had created earlier in life broke and he started to sob with happiness and sadness. "Sakura. Sasuke. Thank you both."

The trio sat and cried into each other's arms for the next 5 minutes. Standing in a tree from a far watching the scene taking place was Kakashi, the Hokage, Iruka, Towa, and Komachi. All five had smiles upon their faces. "Those kids, I'm so proud of them. I can already tell that they will be great and will serve as an example for others." said Kakashi.

"I'm happy that Sakura and Sasuke took the news without hating him and that they accepted him." commented Iruka.

"Way to go, Naruto." replied Komachi.

"Good job buddy." said Towa.

"Kakashi, based on what has just transpired before us, already I'm proud of your students. They will indeed be great." said the Hokage with admiration.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry for the delay in updating the second chapter guys. What I'm to try and do is update this story once a week so that way there is a schedule to it and I don't keep you all waiting too long. For anyone that may be wondering who Towa and Komachi are, they are ANBU members from the video game Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2. I haven't seen these two in any fanfictions that I have read thus far and so I thought it would be cool to have them in the story. These two characters have big roles to fill in upcoming chapters. To see what they look like, you can go to google and type the game title mentioned above to see images of them. They are by far some of my most favorite characters in the Naruto Universe and I think they should be used more often in stories. As I was writing this chapter, I kinda got emotional with all the feeling that I was putting into the last part of this chapter. This is the beginning of Team Seven forming unbreakable bonds and I wanted to get that point across. Sasuke will be different from his canon, revengeful self. More of our world will be introduced as the story continues. The beginning part of the story will mostly be dedicated to character development, but don't worry. Our world will get its first look real soon. Thanks for waiting patiently and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
